


Orange & Reds

by s_stigmaarchive



Series: Uchiha Week 2018 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Grief/Mourning, Itachi watches him but not really, Light Angst, M/M, Sasuke just wants one more hug from the only one who gave a damn, Sasuke misses his brother so much he can't breathe, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_stigmaarchive/pseuds/s_stigmaarchive
Summary: Sasuke reflects. Mourns. Cries for his brother.





	Orange & Reds

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet.

Sasuke does not remember how long it’s been since he had been back home. A part of him refuses to return, despite what waits for him there. Another part of him is screaming for it. _Take me home, take me home_. It beats against the walls of his mind, like a prisoner begging for release. 

He does not listen, walking further in the opposite direction. To him, the mission is more important. His duty is more important. Konoha can wait. Those who wait for him, can wait a little longer. Sasuke finds solace in his travels. He has time to think, time to reflect. He has time to wonder what life would be like, if things were done differently. 

What would it be like, if Itachi were still alive? Would Sasuke be the same man he is now? Or would he be different?

If the cards were played right, maybe he would still have his brother by his side. 

Normally, Sasuke didn’t think too much about his brother as he travelled. What happened had happened. Itachi shouldered a weight that Sasuke couldn’t even imagine carrying on his own. He only wished that Itachi shared the weight. Perhaps things would be different. 

Different…Different. There was no more use in thinking about “different.” 

As he walks along the beaten path, sandals quietly padding against dirt and stone, the branches of a nearby tree rustle. Instinctively, Sasuke looks up in warning, hand on the hilt of his blade. His eye meets the gaze of a crow, and Sasuke’s tense shoulders relax. 

“Just you,” he says.

The crow caws, as if replying. It’s frightening almost; how Sasuke thinks about his brother, and the one animal that represents him like no other appears. Was Itachi watching him from above? His brother knew Sasuke better than Sasuke knew himself. The Uchiha wouldn’t be surprised. 

Sasuke decides that it’s time to make camp. The sun is making its slow descent, the sky painted in hues of oranges and reds. Everything around him is dipped in such warmth that he only wishes the warmth would seep into his bones as well. Walking off the path and into the forest, Sasuke picks a small area and begins to settle. It seems the crow follows, because as soon as Sasuke fixes a small fire, the crow is nearby, wings fluttering as it watches. 

“And?” Sasuke leans against a tree, looking up at the bird expectantly. _What do you want from me?_

The crow does nothing. 

“Of course,” Sasuke makes a face, lips twisting in a small scowl. _Why am I talking to a damn bird?_

It’s not like he wanted to remember, but he does anyway. His eyes settle onto the flames in front of him, and Sasuke remembers the way Itachi walked toward him before his soul was freed from the Edo Tensei. Itachi stepped so slowly…hunched over like the weight of the truth was so heavy it bore down on him even after death. But the way Itachi had pulled him in, the way Itachi grasped the back of his head so _gently_. 

Sasuke’s eyes start to sting. He can still feel it. Itachi’s fingers in his hair, the pressure of his brother’s forehead against his own. He can still feel Itachi’s breath on his lips when his brother spoke. 

_“I will always love you.”_

Tears mark their way down Sasuke’s cheeks and there’s a pain in his chest. It’s so tight and constricting that he makes a noise in the back of his throat. It’s like his lungs are being held, fingers squeezing the breath out of him. 

“I miss you so much, Itachi. So much.” 

Everything hurts. The grief comes back in waves, and Sasuke was sure that he had moved past this. That he had already grieved all he wanted and needed to.  
Clearly not. 

The crow flies away, and Sasuke raises his hand, wiping at his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days Sasuke is going to just scream in the middle of the woods for Itachi and no one will come :( 
> 
> I couldn't help myself to some angst. I promise the rest of the prompts won't be as angsty. Promise! 
> 
> Also this is like two days late but better late than never, right? I haven't written anything in years and I'm glad I got back on it with Itasasu. Bless.


End file.
